dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning Adventure
The Beginning Adventure is the first film of the series. Summary Several years have passed since The Battle for Berk and Equestria. Now The Daring Dragon Riders, as well as the rest of our heroes are living in peace. Together, they've started to rejuvenate the fallen Jedi Council and Republic back to what it was before Order 66 took place. And they've incorporated new things. Such as: Dinosaur and Dragon Training programs, Lightsaber construction buildings, and preparations for future attacks. They've also started Dragon cross-breeding experiments. However it may seem that not all of the Sith have been eradicated. Plot Opening Crawl/The New Republic The film opens that tells about our heroes victory and made a new Republic, and added new things to it. Film segment: Our heroes are flying with their dragons, while some are training Padawans they've taken in, and Blythe (along with her own Padawan, Eliza Thornberry) is training the Velociraptors. And, then several unique crossbreed, dragons emerge from a hatching house. As several soldiers are patrolling the house. While inside a big warehouse, a new starship is under construction. And inside the new Jedi Temple, is a museum explaining about the Old Republic, past Jedi Knights. and the Old Clone Trooper army. As Many of the Jedi Masters are training new younglings. As the Daring Dragon Riders are looking over everything, and they sing "Life in Equestria and Berk) and many of their friends join in, even Button Mash and Sweetie Belle's Children join in. But after Thompson Colt finishes the last verse, an air raid siren goes off. Stormtrooper Attack!/Council Meeting Then on the loud speakers, it alerts of a Stormtrooper attack at the eastern side of Canterlot. The Riders, including the honorary members then head to the temple. And round up the remaining members of their team, (including a few Royal guards) and are transported to the eastern side of Canterlot. As the Stormtroopers are shooting at many of the civilians, and taking prisoners. But then the Riders arrive and fight the Troopers and kill some. After they beat the Troopers, They interrogate one of them and demand who sent them, the Trooper (on his last few breaths) says it was "Darth..." but he dies before he can finish the name. Then, the Riders return to the Temple and contact the Royals and tell them to organize a council meeting at once. Later, everyone is at the Council Meeting room in the temple. The Riders explain about the attack, as Astrid shares that the Troopers were sent by someone "Darth," meaning that the Sith could still be around. Although some of the members deny this, Barret states that the Sith could have returned, mentioning about that their spirits aren't gone fully. However, Blackie points out that while some Sith Lords' spirits are still around, there has to be someone in person to lead the Stormtroopers, let alone, have any at all. As King Solar Flare notes that either way, if the Sith has returned, then it could mean a serious threat for the New Republic. And notes about an event that happened after The Battle for Berk and Equestria, could be part of the Trooper attack. Peachy Heart is curious what he means, (for Sweetie Belle and Button Mash's children weren't born when the event Solar Flare mentions took place). And Joe Joey demands to know what event he is talking about, but Sweetie Belle isn't so sure, but Button Mash assures her, that they deserve to know. As King Solar Flare prepares to retell the event. He begins by explaining that the event involved one their good Jedi, and that he was seduced to the Dark Side of the Force. As the King retells how it happened. Flashback begins/the past We then come back at least 3 months after The Battle for Berk and Equestria, peace have finally been brought to our heroes, and the last few clean up and repairs are being made. As they begin to construct a brand new Jedi Temple, and had flags for all homes of all of our heroes. And in the main Jedi Council meeting room, they constructed a huge circular table with chairs for each of our heroes (which is marked with either their name entails or cutie marks, and even colored schemes). While Mucker has installed a new security system. Also, a new Space craft hanger is finished being constructed, as several brand new space craft (X-Wings, Y-Wings, Arc-170, etc) are being transported into it. While inside a ship construction building a brand new ship has started being built. Meanwhile, some of our heroes are now finally taking a rest from the intense battles and work clearing everything up. In which, hey all head into the New temple's rec room to relax (and are also joined by Winnie the Pooh and his friends). And he Riders then talk about how things have gotten as Yuna gazes at the Memorial for Master Yoda. Meanwhile, at another part at the galaxy. Some of our heroes, are scouting for Kyber crystals. As they come to a deep canyon, where they put on some suits and went down in it (due to it being toxic below). And they soon mine several tons of Kyber crystals. And once they load them onto the ship, they set off back for the Jedi Temple. Once they return to the Temple, they have all crystals put into the main Lightsaber construct room. Meanwhile, Brian on the other hand seems left out because everyone is less praising him. Sylveon tries to help, but Brian wouldn't listen. Brian's dream That night, Brian has a nightmare of where Sylveon and the kids are in pain. And he wakes up, he then walks out of the bedroom and into the living room. And sits on the couch. Then Sylveon comes down and sits next to him and asks what's bothering him. Brian explains about the dream he had, and admits that he feels left out. As he explains about how he saw the others in pain. Plus, he can't stop thinking about it. Sylveon then suggests he should go see Zecora about the matter. And then whispers something to him, which leaves him surprised. The next morning/discussing the dream The next day, Brian goes to talk with Zecora about his dream. And, how he has worries for Sylveon and the kids. Zecora tells him to be careful of sensing the future. Because in most cases, when someone tries to prevent a future event they see, they inadvertently make it happen themselves. With the riders/New plans/Brian's assignment The riders decided to help Brian out from his dreams, even though he had some doubts about it. As another meeting is organized. As King Solar Flare takes note of how all of the villains have been eradicated, but he feels that there might still be a few around, so the council proposes to send groups to scan the galaxy and make sure all of the Villains, plus their armies are destroyed. And Brian shows up, as he asks about the news. In which, he was a little surprised. He then offers to help. The council agree to let him help and him take a squad of his own and search for any old villain who has returned. While the Riders (along with Blythe and the pets) go to the outer planets to help out the Wookies. So, then the teams head for the space craft hanger and the riders hop in their own spacecraft and fly off, while Brian went to an opera, to think of something. Then a beautiful black mare sat beside him. The mare then starts talking to Brian. And says that, the others are not letting him do the things he wants. Which Brian denies that. Brian explains that he was given a very important assignment, and when the mare questions this, he tells her it's classified. He then he asks who the mare is. She turns her head towards him and says that he'll find out. In the outer rim/Battle on Hoth Meanwhile, the 2 teams have reached the outer rims of space. Where they take their own separate X-wings from the shuttle and fly away. In which they land at a landing pad where several Wookies are, as the leader meets up them and they begin scouting the whole planet, and then Scootaloo and Scooter Flame see something in the distance. After using some electro-binos, Scootaloo sees some tanks. As she radios to the others, Scooter Flame then creeps slowly up to the tanks. He then looks closely at the tank pilots, which are Stormtroopers, however, these ones have a Moon symbol on their shoulder plates. And, Scootaloo then creeps over and plants a detonator on one of the tanks. Just as the others and the Wookies come in and take different spots. As the detonator goes off and blows up the tanks, as the Stormtroopers then start firing their blasters, but the teams emerge and engage the Troopers. Back on Earth/Brian discovers The Nightmares' Existence Back in the Jedi Temple, Scootaloo informs the council about their discovery and proclaims that the Stormtroopers they've encountered are ones that work with the Nightmare Family. And, There may be a possibility that the Nightmare Family are still around. As the Jedi Council alert all searching squads about possibility of the Nightmare Family being around. As Brian gets a suspicion about something. He then goes to the old castle. As he searches the whole place for anything out of the ordinary, he is being watched. But then Brian senses something and is just in time to ignite his saber as 3 Stormtroopers try to apprehend him. Then slices their heads off. Then several more appear, but Brian beats them all, and then a few droids come, at this point Brian gets so frustrated that he starts beating up all of the droids and Stormtroopers that come out to get him, until all are killed, as he shouts: "WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?!". Then gets more furious when his collar breaks off. He then throws it at a poster of Nightmare Moon and falls to the ground, panting. And then the black mare from before appears. And, starts to talking to him again. But Brian only wants to be left alone. But the mare insists that she can help him, even her husband can. Brian then gets suspicious of the mare. He then asks her how she knows about his issues, let alone why is she bothering with him. The Mare explains she sensed his feelings about Sylveon, The Riders, and the Jedi. And his feelings about being left out. And mentions that the Dark Side of the Force could help him solve the problems he's facing. The mare adds that her husband can teach him things that Jedi couldn't. Soon, Brian suddenly realizes who the mare really is, as he then ignites his saber and points it at her. For the mare is really Nightmare Moon in disguise! And Brian asks if she is Nightmare Moon, then who is he. But Nightmare Moon shouts that it's still him. And states that she came back to take care of unfinished business. Brian then demands to know where she is even around if she was executed in The Battle of Berk and Equestria. But Nightmare Moon says that a powerful Sith Lord never reveals her secrets and asks him to hear her out. Brian allows her to speak, but still keeps his saber pointed at her. Nightmare Moon then explains that she knows what's troubling Brian and that he's been searching for more in his life. As Brian keeps his saber near her neck, she asks if he's going to kill him, which Brian states that he wants to. Nightmare agrees as she can feel his anger and hatred. As King Sombra's vapors appear before them and his face appears in the vapors. As he explains to Brian that they can help him become the most powerful Force User in the entire galaxy. As Brian extinguished his saber, and tells the 2 he'll turn them in to the Council. While Sombra says he should, but he has no clue of their intentions, and he has great power but if he knows the power of the Dark Side, then he'll be able to protect his family. Back on Hoth, the teams continue fighting the Stormtrooper army, and slowly they are advancing over the army as Hiccup then fights the droid commander of the team who draws an electro-staff. But in the midst of the battle, hes loses his saber, but manages to disarm the commander of his staff. As the 2 fight hand-to-hand, the droid then overwhelms Hiccup and knocks him over the side of the platform and almost gets him with the Electro-Staff, but then Toothless fires plasma blasts at the droid and kills him. As Hiccup gets back up onto the platform. Back at the temple, Gleaming Shield and a few other Jedi Royal Temple Guards are waiting for orders just as Brian walks in. Brian then informs Gleaming Shield about The Nightmare Family's presence in the old castle. And Gleaming Shield orders him to stay where he is, and allow him to handle it. Brian accepts and he goes into the main hanger rec room. As Sylveon is lying on the bed thinking about Brian, and Brian thinks about Sylveon and what Nightmare Moon had said. As the 2 gaze out of the windows thinking of each other. Brian then heads for the hanger and takes off in a small shuttle. Confronting the Nightmares/Brian's Betrayal Meanwhile, at the old castle, Gleaming Shield and the four other guards are searching the place, and then they find Nightmare Moon and Sombra in the throne room. As the four then ignite their sabers placing them under arrest, taking it as a threat, Nightmare Moon and Sombra draw and ignite their own sabers and engage them, Nightmare Moon kills 2 of the guards almost instantly. As the third puts up a brief battle with Sombra only to be killed too. As Gleaming Shield fights the 2 dark lords on his own. Just as Brian lands at the old castle, as the 3 fighters are heading to one of the balconies as Sombra cuts off part of the railing with his own saber, but Gleaming Shield overcomes them and disarms them of their sabers and holds his own right at them. Just as Brian walks in. Gleaming Shield once again states they're under arrest. And, Nightmare then tells Brian that she was right about the Jedi taking over, but Gleaming Shield states they lost. Which resulted of Nightmare Moon shooting Force lightning at him, but he blocks it with his saber. As King Sombra tells Brian to help them, while Gleaming Shield protests against it. Then Nightmare Moon loses her strength to continue Force Lightning. Brian then claims they have stand trial but Gleaming Shield claims they are too dangerous to be left alive. And is about to finish them off but Brian then activates his Saber and cuts off his arm at the last second! And then Nightmare Moon zaps Gleaming Shield with really strong Force Lightning and soon Force throws him from the floor own to his doom. And Brian drops his saber and shouts to himself: "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" As King Sombra tells him that he is following his destiny. Then he tells him if they join their side, they can make him somebody, aswell as provide all the untold treasures he ever dreamed of. So he agrees. (which then Zecora feels through the Force) King Sombra then names him, "Darth Manacore." They talk about what the their next task is, while Brian goes to the Castle and takes out all Jedi in it, they will deal with all the other Jedi across the galaxy. As Brian and an army of Stormtroopers go into the castle to begin another Jedi purge. Execute Order 77/Brian's Dark Deeds Back on Hoth, the riders then tell their troops to continue their line of fire as they continue a sweep for anymore unknown leaders. But after they hop on their dragons to do so, one troop then receives a transmission from Nightmare Moon as she then tells him: "Execute, Order 77" meaning that some of the troops are double agents! And then the troops tells some of comrades to blast the riders, which they fire a cannon at them which the shockwave from the blast sends them falling from the sky and into a lake! Then at other parts of the galaxy, the double agent troops turn against their Jedi Leaders and gun them down, as Zecora senses it through the Force. And back at the castle the Stormtroopers are blasting all Jedi Royal Guards in the whole place as Brian kills younglings. Back at the Eeeveelution home, Sylveon sees the fire from the distance. As Proxy then tells her that he'll be alright. But Sylveon still worries for Brian as she weeps. Then Valka and Figge land a shuttle near the castle and he asks the troops what's happening. One tells them that there's been a rebellion and cleaning up the mess. But, when Valka and Figge are about to leave the troops almost shoot them down when one Jedi Youngling jumps in and defends them but he is killed. But Valka and Figge mange to escape. Meeting back up/back to the temple Back on Hoth, as the Riders are sneaking past the many troops, Blythe comes across one of their ships that's taking off, but as it does she then throws a tracking beacon onto it. Then they found an empty shuttle and fly it off Hoth where they meet up with the rest of the gang. And, talk about the situation at their hands, as King Solar Flare notes that there is a distress beacon coming from the Castle. But knowing that it could be a trap, they race back for the castle. As Brian then lands at his house and then tells Sylveon that that the Jedi Royal Guards rebelled against the Republic, and then tells her that he's been given a mission to head for Mustafar, as he then leaves. Meanwhile, the team make it back to Canterlot where they head for the castle. Finding out the truth/telling Sylveon the bad news Soon, the team reach the castle and kill off all of the double agent troopers. As they then search the whole castle, but find all Jedi Royal Guards and Younglings are all dead. And to make matters worse, the majority of space craft in the hanger are destroyed. Meanwhile, on Cloud City, Brian massacres the Sepratist leaders. Back at the temple, they recode the beacon, telling all Jedi to stay away. Then Yuna heads for security recordings. Zecora tells her not to, because it will only lead to pain. But Yuna states that she has to know the truth. She then rewinds the recordings and then when they play them, it shows Brian killing the guards and younglings! (with both his saber and guns) and then it shows the Nightmare Family. And, they order Brian to bring peace to the galaxy as the recording stops. Zecora then claims they have to stop the evil before it's too late. King Solar Flare then determined that he and Zecora will go to confront Nightmare Moon and Sombra, while Thomas, The Sparkles, and other Royals go confront Brian. Although, Snoutlout think that they (the Riders) should battle Brian. However, Blythe then explains about the tracking beacon she put on one of the Stormtrooper shuttles, and explains that they could go to where ever the shuttle went and destroy the peck of the Nightmare's army so they won't have a chance against them. Barret agrees to the idea, but notes that they should take a different aircraft then an X-wing or Republic ship, because the Troopers might be expecting one. But Mucker then points out to a hidden Chinook gunship in the hanger, and they could use that. So then the Riders, Blythe, the Pets, and a few others hop in the chopper and take off. As Thomas notes that they have to tell Sylveon about the situation. But Rarity tells him that she'll be heartbroken. But James claims she has to know. The team soon land at the Eeveelution's place as the Sparkles are talking with Sylveon, and tell her that Brian is in danger from himself. But then Thomas breaks the news about Brian's turn to the dark side. But Sylveon states Brian would never do such a thing or even want to be a Sith lord, but then Twilight explains that they saw a security video of Brian murdering the royal guards and Jedi younglings. As Shining Armor explains that the Nightmare Family still lives, and during the scouting for more dangers, Brian became Sombra's apprentice. Sylveon can't believe what they're telling her. Then Cadance tells them they have to find him, which Sylveon realizes that they're going to kill him, but she refuses to tell them. But then Thomas asks if she is pregnant again, which she nods sadly. The group then leave, as Nightstriker comes in the room and growls sadly over hearing his owner turned. Meanwhile, Brian has now killed off the last of the Sepratist as he looks out at the sun, but as he does, a small tear streams down his cheek and yells. Duels against Brian and The Nightmares/Attacking the Trooper Base Manacore's Transformation/Birth of Breon Flashback ends/A New Plan The Launching of The Space Duke The New Mission/The Journey Begins Trivia * The Storyline continues in The Beginning Adventure II: The New Threat * This marks the First appearance of The EQS Space Duke, Breon, Scenes * Opening Crawl/The New Republic * Stormtrooper Attack!/Council Meeting * Flashback begins/the past *Brian's dream *The next morning/discussing the dream *With the riders/New plans/Brian's assignment *In the outer rim/Battle on Hoth *Back on Earth/Brian discovers The Nightmares' Existence *Confronting the Nightmares/Brian's Betrayal *Execute Order 77/Brian's Dark Deeds *Meeting back up/back to the temple *Finding out the truth/telling Sylveon the bad news *Duels against Brian and The Nightmares/Attacking the Trooper Base *Manacore's Transformation/Birth of Breon *Flashback ends/A New Plan * The Launching of The Space Duke * The New Mission/The Journey Begins Soundtrack # Opening Crawl # Life in Equestria and Berk (extended version) - The Daring Dragon Riders # # #Dead Island Trailer Music (when Order 77 is put to action) # # #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Enter Lord Vader (when our heroes gather together, and Brian's arrival at Cloud City) # # #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - The Great Final duel (during the duel of Brian Griffin, Thomas, The Sparkles, and Royals, and duel between Zecora, King Solar Flare and the Nightmare Family) #Rambo: First Blood Part II - Village Attack / Helicopter Fight (when the Riders storm The Nightmare Family's Stormtrooper army base and where they are chased by a squadron of Tie Fighters) #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Anakin's Bretrayel (when Thomas, The Sparkles, and Royals scold Brian and leave him) #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - The Birth of the Twins and Padmé's Destiny (when Breon is born and during Brian's transformation into Darth Manacore) # #Star Trek - (when the Space Duke takes off and the Mission for Jedi Scouting begins) #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - End Credits (for the end credits) Category:Movies Category:Prequels Category:The Beginning Adventure Trilogy